Figured You Out
by spidergirl91
Summary: Troyella. Now a three part series. It wasn't that long until Troy figured Gabriella Montez out. Sexual references Third and final Part Added. Expect the unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another one-shot from me. It's more of an AU Troyella. It's to the song "Figured You Out" by Nickelback.**

Troy stared lustfully at the beautiful Gabriella Montez as she licked her lips, want and need flashing in her brilliant brown eyes. She knew exactly how this drove him crazy, and he desperately looked around the kitchen hoping no fellow wildcats were still at work.

"Follow me…"

She cheekily smiled and tugged on his hand, leading him out of the Lava Springs kitchen and out into the cool night air. He watched carefully as she led him into the darkness, the carpark and surrounding areas deserted.

"Gabriella?--"

Troy frowned confused as he realized she'd led him onto the golf course, towards the eleventh hole lake area. She merely turned around, holding her finger to his lips, flashing her eyes dangerously.

"No more talking."

Just like that Troy was gone, completely lost in her touch as her lips attacked his with an urgency which sent him spinning. Only he got to see this side of Gabriella, the side which he knew she wanted to stay a secret. When they were alone she wasn't just sweet, kind and straight -A Gabriella, she was everything that was exciting, sexy and tempting.

As it always did, one thing led to another and Troy's hands couldn't stop themselves as he removed Gabriella's Lava Springs jacket and blouse and kissed down her soft neck. She moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard them in the darkness and she pulled off his caddying shirt, lightly scratching her fingers down his chest. He hissed in her ear and as their lips met again Gabriella pulled him down onto the ground, the turf scratching his fingers as he pulled down her lifeguard shorts to her feet, his own pants making the same journey.

"Troy…please…"

Troy looked down at her panting form as she looked up towards him desperately moaning. How could he say no to her?

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease_

Troy watched through the dining room window, as he placed a plate of food on a customers table, the pool area. The lights brightly shining outside as the object of his attention came into view, her brown tresses flowing in the breeze as she cleaned up the dozens of towels and deck chairs. He shakily held onto his tray as he watched carefully as her hips swayed when she walked, and her legs dipping low to pick up towels; the same legs which had wrapped around his back and --

"Bolton!"

Troy groaned, Mr. Fulton's voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Stop staring into space and get back to work. On second thought…you're due a half hour break. Clock out now."

Troy jumped at the chance and ripped off his apron, and ran into the kitchen immediately clocking out. He was only hungry for one person and as he made his way outside she found him, tugging in his sleeve and pulling him into the music room and locking the door.

"How'd you? -"

"I was watching you from the pool…how long do we have?"

"Half an hour…what do you propose we do Miss Montez?"

Gabriella jumped up on him and he caught her legs, moaning as she wrapped her legs around him and lightly squeezed.

"You can decide Mr. Bolton."

He smirked, and kissing down her chest he laid her onto the top of the black piano and proceeded to unzip her jacket.

"How about this?"

She smirked and began to unbutton his jeans.

"How can any girl say no?"

_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out   
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)_

Troy lay there on the hard surface, dressed in only his boxers and leant on his elbow. Looking up at him was a glowing Gabriella, her jacket barely covering her vulnerable body as she tried to catch her breath. He looked her over slowly, his blue eyes tracing the outline of her face, her eyes, her nose, and her lips and down to her chest. There lay a small bunch of light freckles, and smiling he leant down to kiss each and every one of them. She placed her warm hand on his cheek, and moved his eyes up to look into hers.

"What's up Wildcat?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"Well…I'm…I'm thinking about your boxers. Red and white striped? Wildcat spirit much?"

Troy merely looked away and noticed how whenever they finally had a moment she would try to change the subject. She seemed to put up a barrier to her heart and he was trying to find a way to break it down.

_I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress_

He pulled away and his eyes darkened, leaving a confused Gabriella to also sit up and self consciously put her underwear back on.

"Suddenly so quiet."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She grinned, yet guiltily looking down at her hands. _  
_"You know what." He threw back and began to put on his shirt and pants to get back to work.

"God Troy…not this again." She sighed frustrated and zipped up her jacket, while Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well it's gonna keep coming up because I've told you how I feel about you…"

Troy was surprised that when he met eyes with Gabriella again he found her in tears, "What do you want me to say Troy?"

"That you love me too."

Gabriella swallowed and looked down, storming towards the door.

"Why do you have to ruin it Troy?" And with that she left.

_And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self-respect  
While you passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
(Gone for good, and this is it)_

Troy still couldn't understand it all. He loved Gabriella, he wanted Gabriella and yet she would just use him and leave. Maybe it was a good thing he hadn't seen her in a few days, because otherwise he'd just go running back to her and she'd stomp on his heart again.

Yet it was too late to avoid her now, as he turned to walk out the country club that night, Gabriella found him beside the pool.

"Troy!"

He winced and turned around and lost his breathe as he saw how radiant she looked in the moonlight. She ran up to him, looking terrified and she stopped just before his face. He breathed in deeply, as he caught sight of her beautiful, luscious lips which she licked.

"I'm sorry…please just…." She seemed to desperately think of the words and as Troy frowned at her loss of words she gave up and crashed her lips against his. Catching Troy completely off guard, he moaned involuntarily and allowed their tongues to mingle yet again.

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease_

Forgetting that the pool was behind him, Troy, who was holding onto Gabriella's waist, stepped backwards and together they fell in. The initial shock of the cold water was forgotten and the two teenagers continued to lock lips, only reaching the surface to gasp for much needed air. Pulling back Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and brushed wet hair from her face, she stroked his cheek and pulled him back in. Trying to tred water and find the shallow end Troy managed to push Gabriella up against the pool wall and she moaned loudly as he kissed down her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

He then realized what he was doing. He was running straight back into her arms, leaving his heart vulnerable again. Troy pulled back, breathing deeply and watched as Gabriella opened her eyes to look at him curiously.

"Wildcat?"

'I can't do this…"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just use me--"

"That's not true, it's not like that." She pleaded and tried to touch his cheek, Troy stepped back.

"Then what's it like Gabby? I'm trying really hard to understand…"

"Look Troy--"

"Do you love me or not?"

"I…I…" She looked scared and Troy closed his eyes painfully. Swimming to the edge and climbing out.

"I've finally figured you out. Cya Gabby"__

And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
(Gone for good, and this is it_

Yet as Troy walked away, he missed Gabriella softly whisper

"I love you too…"

And she let the water consume her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of you asked after the first chapter for me to continue although I said this was a oneshot. But I decided I couldn't leave Troyella hanging so here's the second part to this story.**

Gabriella couldn't sleep that whole night after Troy had left her in the pool, alone and crying her eyes out. As she tossed and turned in her bed she couldn't help but replay the whole situation in her mind and how stupid she had been. Why did she just assume Troy would want a no strings attached relationship? Why didn't she realise that in the process she would also fall in love with him and leave her heart out there to be exposed? All these thoughts seemed to be clouding her mind, as if she was drowning.

That morning she skipped breakfast and drove straight to work, already adorned in her swimming costume and jacket and clocked in. What she hadn't been expecting was to see Troy also clocking in, buttoning his waiter's shirt up. She hid around the corner, and tried to control her beating heart which felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

_God he looked goo__d..._

She couldn't help but lick her lips as she always did when she saw Troy. He always looked good, making her legs feel like jelly whenever he was around her. It was his eyes that did it, his blue eyes which could soar right into her soul like...ok; she needed to snap out of it. They weren't a 'couple' anymore, he had made that clear last night when he stormed out of the pool sopping wet. _Mmm sopping wet_...his drenched clothes sticking to his --

"Miss Montez. You're here early."

Gabriella jumped in fright as she was snapped out of her daydream by Mr. Fulton who eyed her suspiciously. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she twiddled her thumbs guiltily.

"Well...uh...you know. Can't wait to...uh...lifeguard..." She felt like slapping herself for such a reply and Mr. Fulton clicked his tongue.

"More likely trying to get extra pay by clocking in early. Sorry to disappoint Miss Montez but your pay will not start till 9 o'clock like everyone else."

Gabriella merely nodded and once he had stalked off she turned the corner again but sighed disappointedly when Troy was nowhere to be found.

She wished luck to anyone who decided to drown during her watch that morning because she wouldn't have been much help. Her thoughts were not on the swimmers but on Troy and how she was going to win him back. She knew it would be a long shot, considering how hurt he looked last night with his puppy dog eyes but her tears after he left were proof pudding she loved him. _Mmm...pudding..._her stomach rumbled and checking her watch she realised it was time for lunch. Enthusiastically she jumped from her stand, rotating with another lifeguard, and made her way to the kitchen. There she saw Troy, standing by a cupboard in a corner and her heart wrenched to see him looking so sad; perhaps by telling him she loved him he would cheer up.

Anxiously she began to walk over to him and she groaned in frustration as a loud voice stopped her.

"Attention junior staffer!" It was the bane of her existence- Mr. Thomas Fulton, who stood on a chair. "Tonight Lava Springs is hosting a function for a graduating U of A class. I expect you all to stay back until midnight!"

The whole room groaned until he added, "For time and a half pay!" That made them all quieten and once the chatter had started again Gabriella turned to find Troy...gone. What was he, the disappearing man?

Reluctantly she grabbed a sandwich from the idle staff food counter and opened a familiar door which led to the music room. If she was going to eat alone she may as well eat somewhere which had good memories; well, her stomping out on Troy hadn't been good but the sex beforehand on the piano had been good...really good.

"Holy shit" She gasped, startled as she turned from the music room door to find an equally surprised Troy sitting upon the piano. How convenient...

"Seems like you had the same idea" He sadly spoke up and began to walk out of the room and Gabriella immediately stepped in front of him, blocking his path. It was now or never.

"Stay...I...uh...need to tell you something..."

Troy sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "I heard all you had to say last night Gabriella."

"No. You didn't." She replied and Troy's eyes shot up, looking straight into hers. _Okay legs, just hold on for now and melt later..._

Troy blinked expectantly and Gabriella realised she actually needed to speak. Words weren't exactly her strong point, sure she was smart but she couldn't be put on the spot. She knew she should've planned out a speech...perhaps with cue cards.

"First...uh...I want to apologize...for what I've done to hurt you. Perhaps I was being selfish, perhaps I just wanted to protect my heart...I shouldn't of strung you along like that."

Troy looked down sadly and merely nodded and Gabriella, wanting to look him straight in the eye, gently lifted up his chin with a shaking hand.

"I hope you can forgive me...because...I love you too..."

She breathed out, amazed at how easy it was to say those words to him, and regretted not saying them earlier. She searched Troy's eyes for some sort of reaction and he merely moved away from her hand, shaking his head.

"How do I know you mean it...that you're not just saying it ---"

Gabriella lunged forward, clutching his blue shirt in her hands and crashed her lips straight onto his. She knew this would be the only way to express how she felt, remember words not being the strongest point. Taking his moan of delight as a good sign she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, relieved to be back in his arms and he held her waist.

Soon the lack of oxygen was becoming a problem and Gabriella reluctantly pulled back breathing heavily and Troy slowly opened his eyes, a small smile gracing his features.

"Does that answer your question Wildcat?" She smiled and right on cue her legs melted when he touched her cheek.

"A little bit..." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"How about I shout it out for everyone to hear? Everyone, I'm in love with Troy --!"

"Okay, okay...I get your point Miss Montez." He kissed her again and Gabriella bit her lip, glancing over at the black piano.

"Does that object over there look familiar to you Mr Bolton?"

He joined her gaze and a smirk appeared as he pulled her closer. "A little. Let's say we check it out...for old time's sake of course."

Gabriella grinned and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and joined their lips again as he led them over to the piano and slowly he laid her down on top of it. She couldn't help but blush as he kissed down her neck softly whispering with each kiss, "Love you...love you..."

"Mr Bolton, I think Miss Montez understands your point. Please be so kind as to leave your personal life outside of work and get off the musical equipment!"

The pair jumped in fright as the stern voice of yet again Mr Fulton echoed through the room- they'd forgotten to lock the door. Gabriella winced up at Troy who flushed with embarrassment and helped her off of the piano, the two straightening out there clothes. Mr. Fulton looked a mix of embarrassed and furious and the two teens made a run for it, stopping to break down into laughter when he was out of earshot.

"I...I think we need to remember to lock doors..."

"Agreed."

"But...I'd still like to continue what we started..." Gabriella calmed down, taking hold of Troy's hand.

"Me too. How about tonight? While the U of A party is going on?"

"Tonight." She agreed, "Meet me at the pool around 11.30...I'll be the one in the swimsuit." She grinned and with one last kiss she bid goodbye to her boyfriend.

----

Gabriella couldn't believe she was made to stay back that night when the U of A party was being held indoors. Why on earth would she need to sit beside an empty pool? To make sure the bugs didn't drown? The whole night she kept her eyes glued to her watch, counting down the seconds until she'd get to see Troy again and to her excitement she only had to wait another ten minutes. She sighed, leaning back in her stand, that was until two loud voices approached the pool area. Squinting in the dark, the only light provided by the pool lights, she made out two stumbling figures with beer cans in their hands.

"School's out dude! Whooo!" One guy seemed to drunkenly howl and Gabriella chuckled to herself as the college guys made their way closer.

"Man a pool! I dare you to jump in!"

"You're on!"

Gabriella knew they'd be in no condition to swim but before she could stop them it was too late and she squealed as she was splashed in the process of them bombing into the deep end.

She got up from her stand and walked to the closer edge of the pool, trying to catch their attention as they splashed around.

"Guys! You're going to have to get out! You can't swim inebriated!"

The two ignored her and as she was about to shout at them again one began to choke on the water, his feet kicking madly as his other friend began to climb out.

"Dude quit messing around!" His friend chuckled, swallowing more beer as his friend began to cough more, his arms flapping around.

"Can't...breathe..."

"Oh shit..." His friend frowned confused as the choking man began to splutter even more.

Gabriella was the first to react, knowing the man could surely drown in the deep end of the pool, especially in his condition. She tore off her jacket and without a seconds thought she dived into the cold water, swimming over to the man.

"I need you to calm down..." She yelled over to him as he frantically trod water, his head sinking under. She turned to find his friend gone and she groaned with frustration as she carefully swum over to the man and lifted his head from the water. He coughed the water out, panicking.

"Just breathe it'll be okay..." She tried to calm him but the alcohol in his system was taking over and he continued to splash around frantically.

"I'm going to take you over to the wall..." She tried to grab hold of him but as soon as she did he grabbed onto her arm forcefully. She winced in pain.

"Can't breathe..."

"We'll just go over to--" Was the last word she spoke before the man grabbed onto both her shoulders, pushing her down under the water as he breathed in deeply. She flapped her arms around wildly, trying to hold her breath as she tried to push up. She felt so helpless because he was too strong but when she managed to reach the surface she took a gulp of air.

"Just calm --'

Again the man pushed her under and she tried not to use all of her energy, knowing she needed to conserve her oxygen. She kicked her legs, she flapped her arms and hit the mans hands but he wouldn't let her up. He was using her to float above the water and she was starting to panic. She almost reached the surface before he pushed her under again, and she thought she was going to take a breath again, but she opened her mouth taking in the water. She choked on it, trying to hold her breathe but with all movement and not having any sleep the night before she started to tire out, her arms giving in. He continued to push her under, and she could feel the darkness take over.

Perhaps she was going to drown, but when she thought of Troy and how happy she was with him she tried with one large surge to get above the surface. She wasn't able to as she choked on the water, her legs stopped moving and her arms falling to her sides. She couldn't keep kicking, she just felt so tired, her eyes slowly closing...

"Get off of her!"

Was all she heard as she drifted off, and stopped trying to breathe. Thee weight was being lifted off of her shoulders and sheslowly began to float up o the surface and she felt two arms wrap around her waist and flipping her over. She faintly feel the oxygen brush her face, her breathing extremely slow, as the familiar voice called out to her again.

"Gabriella?! Can you hear me?"

It was Troy's voice and as her breathing slowed down even more, she felt herself being brought to poolside and Troy' lips trying to breathe life into her she felt content. Her heart stopping and she felt herself at peace knowing she loved Troy and he loved her. She'd been loved.

**A/N; Please don't hate me. Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heee I told you all in my summary to expect the unexpected. Here's a little extra chapter for you because it's Christmas lol. Sarah xx**

"Gabriella?"

Troy Bolton lifted his weary head up from the uncomfortable hospital bed when he felt a slight movement from beside him. Looking up, with hope in his eyes, he sighed in disappointment to find Gabriella still unconscious, the tubes and machines hooked up to her beeping in a monotonous tone. He knew he shouldn't be too ungrateful though, it was a lucky thing she was even here at the moment.

He had been expecting two nights ago for Gabriella to be waiting for him beside the Lava Springs pool and they'd 'celebrate' getting back together as a couple. Troy had now learnt not to expect anything ever again when instead he had found Gabriella floating face down in the pool, a drunken man panicking beside her. He couldn't even believe his eyes when he first came across the scene, Gabriella was supposed to save people from drowning, not drown herself.

It was all a blur after that, he didn't even recall diving straight into the pool in his blue uniform and gasping at how cold the water really was. He had angrily pushed the man off of his girlfriend, not caring if he swam to the edge or not and flipped Gabriella over incase she was able to breathe in the fresh air. She looked so pale, the water droplets running down her face as Troy's heart sped up in fright. She couldn't be dead, he wouldn't let her die.

"Gabriella can you hear me?"

He yelled out to her but with no avail as she continued to float in his arms as he frantically swam to the edge of the pool, and climbed up the ladder to carry her out.

"I need help! Anyone! Help!" He shouted out as loud as he could, praying anyone could hear him. He looked down at the lifeless Gabriella and he tried to think back to health class where his father had taught him resuscitation. He cleared her airways, some water falling from her mouth, but not nearly enough to make a difference. He flipped her back over, and holding her nose pressed his lips to her own and tried to breathe life back into her.

Troy repeated this process, trying to concentrate as the tears fell down his cheeks and a voice yelled out for behind him.

"Bolton what happened?!" Mr. Fulton came running out frantically and he paled upon seeing Gabriella lying on the pavement.

"911...now!" Troy shouted out before starting compressions.

"Come on Gabby...don't die on me..."

He couldn't remember much after that. Gabriella had started to breathe again, the water exiting her body in one huge coughing fit, her pulse was back as well but before Troy could speak with her she'd fallen unconscious and she'd been that way ever since.

Troy rubbed his eyes tiredly as he brushed a piece of hair from Gabriella's pale face as she continued to sleep.

"I love you..." He sadly whispered to her peaceful form and sighed once again when there was no response.

"Troy...honey. Perhaps you should go home...get some sleep." A weary Theresa Montez called Troy from the doorway and he merely shook his head.

"I'm fine Ms. Montez. I need to be here when she wakes up..."

The woman merely shook her head and smiled sadly before walking away to talk to a doctor about Gabriella's condition. Troy repositioned himself in his chair, preparing himself for a small nap and that was until Gabriella's hand twitched in his own.

"Gabby?!"

It did it again and Troy jumped up, cupping Gabriella's cheek to see if she was waking up. His heart back flipped as her eyes began to flutter open and a small smile grace her features.

"T...Troy..." She mumbled out upon seeing his smiling face and he kissed her softly.

"You scared the hell outta me..."

She chuckled quietly and squeezed his hand with what strength he had.

"You're not going to get rid of me that --"

Troy's eyes widened in fear as Gabriella didn't finish her sentence, her own eyes widening as she tried to breathe but wasn't able to. Her heart monitor as speeding up dangerously and Troy could feel her squeeze his hand tight.

"Gabby?"

She couldn't respond; her chokes and harsh breathing resounding around him as he shouted out helplessly.

"Help! She can't breathe!"

Her eyes slowly began to close her heart monitor now slowing down to an abnormal beat.

"NO Gabby...come on stay with me!"

He desperately called out to her, that was until he felt water droplets drip down his face.

Why the hell was it raining in a hospital?

"Wildcat!"

Again small droplets fell on his face and he suddenly felt really uncomfortable, their was sun streaming into his eyes, causing him to squint and his body was all itchy as if he was laying on grass.

"Wake up...come on its 8 o'clock!"

What the hell was going on, Troy managed to open his eyes and he yelled in fright at what he saw. It was a radiant looking Gabriella, the sun outlining her smile and twinkling her eyes and slowly as he sat up he realised he was only in his boxer shorts lying on the golf course under the sprinklers.

"You ok?" She giggled at his befuddled expression and Troy frowned.

"Wha...what happened?"

"Come on it wasn't that bad Bolton. You certainly weren't complaining."

Troy than began to realise that this was the exact spot where he and Gabriella had had sex. But that wasn't possible...she was in hospital, she drowned. He looked her over and brought his hand to her soft cheek, making sure it was real.

"You...you're here..."

"Yeah I am Wildcat...I'm not going anywhere..." She kissed his palm and Troy breathed out in disbelief. It was all a nightmare...a strangely real nightmare and he was back at the beginning again. A whole two weeks back.

"But we're gonna have to get off the fairway before Fulton comes."

Troy chuckled as she winked at him, kissing him again and he softly whispered in her ear, "I love you..."

"I love you too."

Yet unlike in his dream she actually said it back to him. There was nothing to figure out anymore.

**A/N: I know I finished this story in the worst way, that even teachers tell us all the time DON'T FINISH YOU'RE STORY WITH 'IT WAS ALL JUST A DREAM'**

**But oh well..lol. Merry Christmas xx**


End file.
